


A Happy Family

by cornerandchair



Category: Our Fair City (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Young Andrew Snidge had always dreamed about having a family. Now that he has it, he'd be remiss to let it go, even if he had no control over it.





	A Happy Family

“Alright, everyone!” Doctor Herbert West slid a plate of slightly shifting MeatwallLoaf to the center of the table. “Enjoy tonight’s meal, MeatwallLoaf.” He set a second, more bloodied plate down. “Elizabeth, dear, this is one I made especially for you.”

She smiled, “Thank you, Herbert.”

He paused, “Oh, Elizabeth.” He grinned back and leaned closer to his undead lady love. “You’re wearing your _flirty body._ ”

Andrew’s nose scrunched up. “Eeeww.”

“Andrew’s right, Herbert. Not at the dinner table.” Still, she kissed Herbert on the cheek, and he returned eagerly.

“Mooooooom.” He started to sink in his seat.

“Fine, fine.” Herbert sat down. “Laser knife for your MeatwallLoaf, Andrew?” He held out the small device.

“Thank you.” He took it and turned. “Do you want me to cut yours, Cassie?”

“Oh.” Cassie blushed a bit, “I- You don’t have to. I can do it myself. I’ve gotten really good with the laser knife!”

“Herbert, did you take the glue out of the biscuits?” Monty held up a torn off piece of said creation.

“Of _course_ I took the glue out! I learned my lesson from last time we had dear Cassie over for dinner.”

Monty frowned, “It doesn’t look like it…”

“Humph! You wouldn’t know a good biscuit from a burnt one!” 

“I could say the same about you…”

“Stop fighting, boys, you’re both good scientists.” Elizabeth chided before she began tearing into her extra rare loaf.

“Yes, Elizabeth.”

Yes, this was a lively dinner in the tunnels of Hartlife, a happy family all together for a good meal… And yet something didn’t sit right with young Andrew Snidge. He tried to enjoy the food made by his mentor but the more he listened to the playful banter between his parental figures and even as he kept a casual conversation with Cassie, there was just something… _wrong_.

A certain panic took root in Andrew’s heart, so much so that he suddenly grasped Cassie’s hand as though it were a lifeline on a Lightning Rig during a terrible storm.

“Don’t let go, Cassie.” He looked at her with wide scared eyes.

She smiled at him. “I won’t.” she squeezed his hand, “But, Andrew, You have to.”

“Wh- What?”

Cassie pulled on his hand. “You have to let me go.”

“No!” He held her hand tighter. “I won’t!”

She wasn’t just pulling on his hand now, she was pulling on his arm-

“Please. This isn’t good for you.” Her eyes, he could still see the light in her eyes.

“B- But I don’t want to! Cassie, I love you. Please don’t go!”

“You need to let go of me!”

“I won’t!”

She was getting heavier now and- And- Oh Directors- Where had the floor gone?

“Cassie!” He screamed, he wouldn’t let her go. He refused to let her go.

“Andrew, please.” Her voice was shaking.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I won’t let you go! I can’t- I can’t-!”

But something shook him- gostling what he’d thought was an iron-tight grip free of Cassie’s hand.

And just like that that-

“ _ **Nooooooooooo!**_ ” He jolted up from his sleep.

“Andrew!” Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. “Andrew, it was just a bad dream…”

He sniffed. Still feeling Cassie’s hand in his, he looked at her. “M- Mom… I had her. I had her- I-” He pulled Elizabeth into a hug and cried into her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him. “I understand. It’s okay.”

Andrew lost track of time as he sobbed into Elizabeth’s shoulder. He cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore.

“That’s it…” She rubbed his back in comforting circles. When he finally stopped she pulled back and fixed his hair. “Come on, I’ll have Herbert make us some hot coco tablets. Does that sound good?”

Andrew rubbed his eyes, he felt horrible, but nodded despite himself. “Yeah. Yeah that does sound good.”

She stood up and pulled him with her. “Herbert!”

“Already done, darling!” Machinery buzzed to life in the lab. “Oh, Monty! Do you want some hot coco as well?”

“Sure! Why not. I haven’t had coco in… Well, a long time.”

“Oooh, goody! Family coco time.” Herbert laughed, “Wonderful! I might even make a small meal of some sort.”

Even with all the terrible things that had happened to young Andrew Snidge, he found himself smiling. Though it was rough to wrap his mind around life without Cassie, this… These people, Herbert, Elizabeth, and Monty, even Dr. Caligari… They were the family he’d always dreamed of.

They were all strange. Now broken more than ever in their own ways with the wounds of loss still incredibly fresh. But they were still a happy family, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
